gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Menacer
|manufacturer = HVY |related = Insurgent Pick-Up Insurgent Pick-Up Custom Nightshark Barrage FBI Truck |price = $1,775,000 (Warstock Cache & Carry) |makeyear = |swankness = 1/5 |dashtype = Truck Digital (needle) Van Digital (dial texture) |inttxd = Van Digital |carcols = }} |wheeltype = SUV |flags = }} }} }} |modelname = menacer |handlingname = MENACER |textlabelname = MENACER |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |gensucced = |deceleration = |genpreced = }} The HVY Menacer is an armored SUV featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the After Hours update, released on August 28th, 2018, during the Menacer Week event. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Menacer appears to be based on the , a custom Hummer based on the . The upper side of the front, judging by the grille and the rounded lamps, seems to take elements from the aforementioned Hummer H1. The vehicle appears with a very wide body and low profile, featuring a large front bumper and grille cover. The truck also features a mounted turret on the roof which can be operated by another player in an identical manner to the Insurgent Pick-Up. Several non-functional lamps can be seen above the triangle-shaped windshield. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The Menacer is far slower than the Nightshark or the Insurgent Pick-Up Custom. However, the Menacer has enough torque and inital acceleration to propel the driver up on steep hills. Handling is somewhat difficult and the low speed does not allow it to push other vehicles or run them over with ease. It still has a strong chassis, preventing most type of physical collisions. Overall it has the features of both vehicles, but does not have a lot of modifications compared to the two. ;Defense The Menacer has a strong armor like the Insurgent and its variants, as it is able to survive up to eight rockets, nineteen missiles or explosive ammo before being destroyed with a player inside, and full armor upgrades. However, the armor is still inferior compared to the Insurgent Pick-Up Custom. The side windows are of a low profile, meaning the occupants would hardly receive damage by bullets. The rear window is also small enough to block most bullets from behind. However, the windshield is pretty large, exposing the front occupants. The gunner is also very exposed, having only the turret hatch as a protection against targets from the back and below the gunner's level. ;Weaponry The Menacer has two different weapons that can be used separately by a different occupant: *The driver can use two machine guns mounted on the front of the car, which perform similarly to machine guns found on other land vehicles. *The gunner can use a turret, which has devastating power against pedestrians and unarmored vehicles, making it a good choice for an escort vehicle. The turret is able to kill most NPCs and players in one to two hits and take down most unarmored vehicles in less than twenty. The turret also has an option for a three-barreled .50 caliber Minigun, which behaves like many mounted miniguns found on other vehicles, with lower damage but a higher fire rate, making it suitable for sustained fire against vehicles and larger targets. GTA Online Overview |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Menacer can only be modified at a vehicle workshop inside a Mobile Operations Center or Avenger. :*'' Denotes items that can only be unlocked for purchase via research in the Bunker property. When purchased, the Menacer comes painted in the following colors by default: Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online Menacer-GTAO-PromotionalPoster.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Menacer. MenacerWeek-GTAO-Advertisement.gif|The Menacer with the "Blue Tartan" and "Orange Shade Camo" liveries. Menacer-GTAO-Badge.png|Alternate badge, used in advert. SantoCapraCoinsLivery-GTAO-Advertisement.jpg|The Menacer and the Oppressor Mk II with the "Santo Capra Coins" livery. Menacer-GTAO-Detail.png|Close-up on the Top .50 Cal Machine Gun. Menacer-GTAO-Top.50CalMinigun-CloseUp.png|Close-up on the Top .50 Cal Minigun. Warstock-GTAO-Menacer.png|The Menacer on Warstock Cache & Carry. Menacer-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Menacer on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Warstock Cache & Carry for $1,775,000. Trivia General *The default radio stations for the Menacer are Radio Los Santos, West Coast Classics, and The Lab. References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: After Hours Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Event Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armed Vehicles Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class